Break Down
by Kunfewsded Actions
Summary: Dana Newman and her 'family' arrive at Spenser Academy. When Sarah gets jealous of the attention the others are getting, she goes to drastic measures to get rid of the new family.
1. The girls

§Burn Now§

The Dells

Four girls walked into the Dells with four boys. The first two were a brownish-red headed girl with beautiful green eyes, and a nice figure, and a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes.

They were Dana Newman and Tyler Simms. Best friends since five years, and closer than anyone else. They both were different than most people around them. She had a thing for seeing herself as ugly and saw blemishes no one saw. As for Tyler he had a power. So did the other boys. The girls all had their insecurities.

Dana looked over at two of her friends who were a few feet away from her. She stared at the boy and girl. They were a couple, and were perfect. She stared at the guy the most though. She started to get jealous of his shaped body. He had muscles the right size and his hair wasn't that bad either. She grabbed a lock of hair and studied it. She let her hair fall out of her hand as Tyler came up to her and told her she looked fine. She nodded and kept walking to her friend of five years, Kate. Kate looked up and smiled at her. Dana smiled back wondering who the other girl was. She walked up to them.

"Hi Kate. Hi I'm Dana, and you are?" Dana asked politely. The girl looked at her in disgust and said, "Sarah Wenham. Are you here with my **boyfriend** Caleb?"

Dana smiled and shook her head, "No I'm here with Tyler. For some reason Caleb doesn't like me. He never has." Dana laughed. Sarah gave a sarcastic smile, thinking, 'I can see why'

"Hey Dana, Do you mind if I talk to Sarah alone for a sec.?" Kate asked. Dana nodded and went over to Tyler. Kate pulled Sarah close to her.

"What was with that look Sarah? She hasn't done anything." Kate whispered. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Kate she's probably using Tyler to get back at an ex- boyfriend or something. Plus she's not really Tyler's type. She's a slut." Sarah whispered. Kate gasped, and looked around.

"Sarah please don't say that stuff around her, she has something wrong with her that makes her see imperfections on herself. If she hears you say that stuff she'll try to perfect herself.

"And she's not using Tyler; she's known him since they were five. And all of her boyfriends were abusive; she's always been attached to him." Kate said in a low whisper. Sarah laughed.

"Are you serious? She is?" Kate nodded.

"Her sister, Jean, is a sweetheart though. She's younger but she's the nicest of the girls." Kate said pointing at a young girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She looked fifteen.

"Okay that girl, over there in the tight t-shirt that's Susan, one of their friends. She is a clone of Reid, but a female version.

The girl next to her is her twin, Isabella. Don't worry if she's around Caleb. People don't like her for some reason, and Caleb defends her. So do the others but mostly Caleb." Kate told Sarah, when Sarah glared at Isabella.

"I don't like them. Look that Jean girl is all over Pogue." Sarah pointed. Kate shook her head.

"You're paranoid; I know who they all like there are no threats."

"You can trust them I won't. I am going to get rid of them." Sarah said walking over to a fighting Caleb and Dana.

"Will you just stop being jealous of everyone for a day and try to act normal?"

"Well I'm not normal and it's natural to get jealous"

"Every once in a while. Not twice an hour!"

"Fuck you Caleb! You don't know shit about me!" Dana ran into the forest.

"I'll get her." Isabella said walking after Dana.

This is going to be a long night.


	2. Oh my goodness not a fight

Dana walked out into the middle of the woods, trying to get the small argument off her mind

Dana walked out into the middle of the woods, trying to get the small argument off her mind.

"Dana! Dana! Please come back!" Isabella begged. Dana stopped.

"Why so everyone else can know that I'm a freak?!"

"You know that's not true. You know we all care about you, especially Tyler." Isabella reasoned.

Dana turned to one of her best friends. "Fine" she agreed walking back to the clearing with her best friend by her side. She stopped before going into the dim light. "Wait…"

Tyler looked at Caleb.

"You couldn't help yourself?" he snapped.

"Come on Tyler. We both know it's getting annoying, so I told her." Caleb defended

"Seriously Tyler, she probably found some random guy to make out with in there." Sarah piped in pointing into the woods. Tyler snapped towards her.

"You don't even know her so you don't have the right to judge her." He spat at her.

Isabella came back. "Tyler she wants to talk to you…privately." She whispered nervously.

He nodded and walked to the edge of the woods. Sarah glared at Isabella.

"Excuse me, you're Sarah Wenham Right?" a girl asked.

"Hey Susan!" Reid greeted smiling.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Sarah looked disgusted

"I'm Susan LeGrow. The girl you were glaring at is my twin sister. If you don't stop giving her the stink eye I'll personally rip your guts out. I am very protective of my sisters." Susan informed

Sarah rolled her eyes before turning to Caleb. He was talking to Isabella and _smiling_?!.

"Caleb? Can I talk to you? In private" Sarah glared at the twins pulling him away from his conversation

"What Sarah?" he snapped, "Look don't be so hostile to the twins. Especially Isabella. She's the most sensitive out of them all, she needs people to be friendly not hostile like you were being." he scolded walking beck to Isabella.

Sarah's mouth hung open in shock that her _boyfriend_ ditched her for this _freak_!!

"I'm sorry about Caleb. You know how he is." Tyler apologized.

Dana smiled, "Its fine Tyler. Really. But it's the truth so…"

"Hey. It's not your fault. So do you want to go back while there's still time?"

"Yeah!" she agreed walking with him back to the clearing.

For a while things calmed down. Until everyone was warned about the arriving cops.

"Tyler, I'll see you tomorrow at Nicky's." Dana smiled. He smiled and nodded.

"Dana! We've got to go!" Jean warned pulling her sister to their motor cycles.

"Last one there's sleeping on the floor." Susan challenged.

They all revved their engines and aped off towards the schools.


	3. Nicky's

THE NEXT NIGHT: Nicky's

"Tyler!" Dana greeted seeing him walk in. He waved and walked over.

"What's up miss Newman?" He greeted sitting down.

"Nothing much. So are you and Reid going to play tonight?" she asked nodding to the pool tables.

"Maybe. It depends." He replied ordering something to eat.

Dana leaned on the bar and smiled at Tyler.

He was so perfect. Nice, funny, the guy she dreamed of.

"How are _you _tonight?" A voice came from behind Dana. She turned to see Aaron Abbot.

"Aaron. Go away your annoying me. Go get Kira then come talk" Dana said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Aaron got the point and walked away.

"How did you do that?" Tyler asked astonished.

"Being friends helps. And using his girlfriend as revenge helps too." She smirked.

"That's cool! Hey come over here I need to tell you something top secret." Tyler pulled her to a dark corner of the bar.

"Me and the guys, we have these powers. Got them when we were thirteen. We can basically do anything, but when we use we age faster. It eventually becomes addicting. It happened to our fathers." He explained.

"At least we can explain that craziness about your huge quad secret. We have a secret too. But if we tell someone well. We'd have to kill the person who told. There's thirteen of us. But so far its only me jean Izzy and Susan." Dana explained twisting her hands around the hem of her shirt.

"Okay?" he seemed so confused.

"Sorry." Dana bit her bottom lip.

"I'll find out eventually. You'll see." He smirked.

Dana smiled.

* * *

Sarah sat with Kate at their usual spot.

"Wheres Tyler?" Sarah asked.

"With Dana." Reid replied before Caleb could say anything.

Sarah rolled her eyes. _'What else is new?'_ Sarah asked herself.

"You know what? I'll be right back." Kate got up without looking at Sarah. Kate walked to the other side of the bar where Tyler and Dana were.

"Hey guys." Kate smiled.

"Hi Kate." They replied in unison. Kate laughed.

"You know, something isn't right about that Sarah chick." Dana randomly blurted.

"Yeah… she kind of doesn't like you or the girls. I don't know why, but she doesn't." Kate informed.

"Thanks for the tip." Tyler smiled.

"Tyler?" Kate asked.

"You're a dork." Kate and Dana replied in unison.

"Hey! That isn't cool!" Tyler exclaimed laughing.

* * *

NEXT DAY:

"Dana, he told you the secret didn't he?" Susan asked.

"Yeah so?" I asked

"He totally likes you. You'd be so cute together." Susan squealed.

"Shut up! Please some of us are trying to get a life." Jean interrupted the susan loser time.

"Oh, fine. But did you tell him ours?" Isabella asked.

"Only partly." I nervously answered.

Jean looked up with a shocked expression.

"You really like him don't you?" she asked calmly. I blushed as we sat in our seats.

"Watch it freak!" I heard some snobby bitch push Isabella before she sat down.

"Hey Anna!" I called. She turned to me excited

"Fuck off! If you mess with my sisters you mess with death." I warned sitting back down.

'_nice'_ I heard in my head.

'_indeed it was mister Garwin.'_ I replied smiling _'so talk to Suzy. She's practically your twin'_ I smirked turning to him.


	4. School

Susan turned to me glaring.

"What? I didn't do anything?" I gave her an innocent look.

"Keep it up Newman, and Tyler just might find out about the tattoo on your wrist." I gaped at her and turned to my desk, putting my head down.

"Wait! How would you prove it if it isn't real? It shows up randomly." I reasoned.

"Hey Tyler, Reid come over here real quick!" Susan smirked.

I put my face in my hands as the two waked over.

"Need something Susan?" Reid asked 'seductively'.

"Susan!" I begged. Tyler gave me a confused look.

"Look at Dana's wrist; I think she's done something." She sounded panicked.

Reid tried to grab my wrist, but I pulled it toward myself. Reid sighed, and gave up.

"Baby boy, do your magic."

I laughed a little before Tyler grabbed my wrist. Then I became desperate.

"Tyler, no." I told him. "Tyler!" I yelled as he got my jacket sleeve over my wrist.

"Susan! What the hell?!?!?" Reid laughed.

At Reid's outburst, Pogue walked over to us. "What's going on, guys?"

"Dana has a freaking tattoo!" Pogue grabbed my wrist and examined it.

"Whoa, what the hell is it?"

I blushed, "A symbol from a book that I read, I forgot what _mine_ meant." I smirked.

"What do you mean yours?" Reid asked, interested.

"Susan, has one too." I grinned at her.

"How did we not know about these?" Pogue asked, "You guys don't cover your wrists."

"Cover up, my dear friends, it works miracles." Susan and I laughed. Then I saw Sarah and Kate come in through the door.

"Eww, the miley Cyrus of Spenser." Isabella spat.

"And GODDESS Kate from the land of Pogue's Imagination." Isabella and Jean laughed.

Sarah gave us disgusted looks while Kate blushed. "You guys, do you always have to do that?"

"Until all four of us do it yes." Jean smiled, jokingly.

"We'll give you our passes for the week Kate." Susan offered.

"Well, that's good, because now they won't tell everyone what my imagination holds." Pogue smirked at us.

"Eww, just ew." Susan was grossed out. "Susan my sweet I completely agree." I replied. The teacher walked in and then everyone went back to their respective seats.

Then Susan got unnaturally serious. "Why were we showing?"

"No idea, but I think we should check Jean and Izzy." I replied, whispering.

Susan leaned over her desk and wrote a note. She passed it to me first. She just nodded at me.

'_Are you guys showing like Dana and I?'_

I gave it back to her before nodding also. She passed the note to Izzy who checked her wrist and wrote something down. The same happened when she passed it to Jean. They passed it back discretely.

Susan and I looked at the note in front of us.

'_Yeah, what's happening to us? –Izzy._

_This isn't supposed to be happening to us, not unless someone else is… - Jean'_

"Play sick or wait until the end of class?" Susan asked.

"We can't wait this out, Mr. Carson." Isabella called out, sounding sick.

"Miss LeGrow, did you need to interrupt my class?" Carson asked turning around to face us. I then noticed that Jean was playing along.

"Jean?" I asked feigning concern. "Izzy, what's wrong?" I kneeled next to my sister.

"Doing good?" Jean whispered. I nodded.

"Mr. Carson, I think they need to go to the nurse." Kira Snider suggested.

"Newman's and LeGrow's go to the nurse's office or to your dorms." I pulled Jean out the door.

'_I'll get your stuff for you girls don't worry.' _Reid's voice came.

'_I owe you one'_


End file.
